


Остров журавля

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень старый маленький фик о Бьякуе и Гине-оборотне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров журавля

Лис перешел круглый мостик и очутился на другом берегу. Рябая лунная дорога белела внизу, но ему было жаль промочить лапки. Почуяв звериное тепло, заплакал соловей, и другой отозвался издали. Несколько минут они перекликались, рыдая, все тоньше, все выше, потом смолкли разом. Лис побежал дальше, по осыпавшимся, ночной росой обрызганным сливовым лепесткам. Стояла ранняя весна, алые деревья умэ цвели с февраля. Под прозрачной водою скользили рыбьи тени. Сквозь раздвинутые седзи видна была открытая терраса, свет рассекал футон напополам, выхватывая и серебря то растекающиеся волосы, то сонную руку, то сомкнутые глаза. Лишайники точили каменные фонари, и висела в небе над ними большая желтая звезда, наверно, очень сладкая на вкус. Лис сел у изголовья и тронул спящего носом.   
\- Ах, это вы.  
Слова легли, как заклинание. Только приподнимались веки, а лис исчез уже, и когда рассеялись муть и морок, луна облила белым худое и голое тело. На мертвенном, словно напудренном лице улыбался рот. Остывал колючий воздух, и разбуженный без страха отвернул одеяло, приглашая гостя к себе. Пальцы его были остры и бледны.  
\- Неужели вы ждали кого-то другого?   
\- Что вам с того? Ложитесь, вы замерзли. Ночи еще холодны.  
\- Это незаметно, пока бежишь.  
\- Отчего вы всегда приходите ко мне в таком виде, Ичимару?  
\- Какие смешные вопросы, разве не очевидно? Так же гораздо интереснее. Мне нравятся тайны, Кучики-тайчо.  
Теперь они лежали рядом, ни в темноте, ни на свету, и ничего нельзя было прочесть в глазах. Зрачки были упрямо черны. Гин слышал лишь, как выпукло бьется сердце. До восхода солнца было еще далеко, и некуда торопиться. Каждую ночь, что они проводили вместе, Бьякуя привыкал к нему заново, медлил отстраненно, сдерживая и нечаянное слово, и невольное движение навстречу. И всякий раз, пока не надоедало, Гин подчинялся - оттого, что так забавна была эта целомудренность, так снежна и так бесплодна. Зола и горе не омертвляли тело. Со всех сторон он окружал Бьякую, улыбался - и от этой улыбки ему было не уйти.   
Он коснулся холодного плеча, не ожидая ответной дрожи. Чужой трепет, как дьявол, таился в деталях, и Гину нравилось ловить его, снимать с кончиков чуть сильнее моргнувших ресниц, с жил, пульсирующих быстрее, с приоткрытых для вздоха губ. Доверчивости в Бьякуе было меньше, чем в ласточке и в лютне, он следил смутно и зорко, и между ласками, кажется, пряча кинжал в переплетенных рукавах. Но Гин не боялся его и прижимался ближе, коленями к коленям, сквозь спадающую юкату ощущая телесный жар. На открытой шее не было ни метки, ни ожога, сухой, юный запах пропитывал кожу. Поцелуи едва горели, что-то хрупкое было в них и что-то пугающее. Гин растягивал время немо и нежно, убаюкивал, успокаивал, чтобы минутой или двумя позже оскалить зубы и взять его. В разворошенной постели они занимались любовью легко, как в воде. Бьякуя уступал сам, отмеряя каждый стон, каждый укус, и впивался пальцами в плечи Гина, не стесняясь причинять боль. С первой ночи, давнишней и синей, выцветшей быстрее лунной травы, он обещал, что с ним будет больно. Если б только угрозы могли отвадить Ичимару - но одна скука пугала его, и даже обернувшись лисом, он хотел гоняться за бабочками до заката.   
Когда все закончилось, они несколько минут еще лежали, обнявшись. Одеяло комом сбилось в ногах, летней, обманной прохладой тянуло снаружи. Ни снежинки не упало этой теплой и странной зимою, будто спутались времена года оттого, что лис переступил его порог. Теперь никто не предостерегал Бьякую. Но он первым подался прочь, то ли объятия претили ему, то ли просто было тесно и душно. Футон широк был для двоих, они укрывались на нем молча, как супруги. Только Хисана никогда не отводила худенькую руку, отпуская его. Засыпая с ней, Бьякуя чувствовал ее немигающий взгляд, последнюю беспомощную улыбку, и одну секунду во сне понимал - она исчезнет. Он был тогда слишком юн, он искал журавлиные перья или круглые следы на снегу, если она уходила надолго. С первой встречи, не ведая ничего ни о разлуке, ни о смерти, он знал, что настанет день, и он никогда ее не увидит.   
\- А отчего вы никогда не спите при мне? Боитесь?  
\- Нет. Мне не хочется спать, вот и все.  
\- Ну, а если бы я уснул рядом с вами?  
\- У вас есть собственная постель для сна.   
\- Как вы упрямы.  
\- Упрямы вы сами. Я никогда не приглашал вас сюда.  
\- И не только меня, не так ли? Но другие просто не знают, что вы никого и не прогоняете отсюда.  
\- Помолчите.  
\- Уже рассердились, так быстро? Ну что ж... Мне нравятся ваши красные камелии.  
\- Срежьте их себе, если хотите. Они скоро начнут увядать.  
\- Я хотел бы, чтоб вы сами срезали их и подарили мне. Может быть, завтра днем, утром я не успею, да и нести неудобно.  
\- Не говорите вздора.  
\- Ну вот, все-таки вы привязаны к этим камелиям, я так и знал.   
\- Перестаньте, это бессмысленно.  
\- Вам все равно придется срезать их и украшать фонариками. Жаль, завянут так рано, у вас же много могил...  
\- Помолчите же.  
Бьякуя поцеловал его, не обнимая, едва приподнявшись на локте. Роли переменились, и маленькие, невинные нежности были бесстыдны, чисты, как хрустальные четки. Он длил не поцелуй, а игру в поцелуи, покусывал губами губы, прихватывая, утишая, а не возбуждая. Иначе было не унять разговора. Хотя бы здесь он властен был над словами Ичимару, без вожделенья далек. Зажимая заносчиво этот широкий рот, он думал, что достигнет покоя. А Гин привычно поддался ему и увидел снова, как в серые глаза хлынуло синее. Вот что было слаще всего - внезапное оборотничество, один миг, когда Бьякуя становился опасен. Бедная бабочка разлеталась в клочья. Запястья схвачены были туго.  
\- Вечно вы... нападаете врасплох.  
\- Поворачивайтесь.  
\- И всегда со спины.  
Гин прятал лицо за согнутой рукою, ангельски горбил костлявую спину. Тонкий шрам у бедер холодили пальцы и губы, это тоже стало привычкой - прикасаться вот так. Что притягивало, что завораживало Бьякую в едва различимой нитке, в зажившей коже - искажение, уязвимость, нежданная хрупкость? Даже хитрый Ичимару, оказывается, не всегда успевал увернуться. Теперь он лежал ничком, послушный и прирученный, и усмешки было не видно, и не было до усмешки дела. Но сильнее мучило вздорное, злое желание - сжать это ломкое тело, испугать его необратимо и наконец-то прогнать. Как приятно было бы погрузить пальцы в белые волосы и дернуть изо всех сил - чтобы он забился, чтобы на одно мгновение забыл о своих играх. Бьякуя кусал его, оставляя острые отпечатки зубов, и Гин вздрагивал болезненно, улыбаясь, улыбаясь. Все ему было известно заранее. Боль не брала его, и безумна была мысль о том, что они еще могут влюбиться. Невлюбленность облекала Гина, не истончаясь даже под весенней луною.   
А секс был быстр и оттого жаден, будто кто-то, кроме далекой кукушки, мог помешать им. Мир переходил в образ и отражение, ослепляя, оглушая, горло хрипело воспаленно. Он отравлен был, он был болен, и сухая, протяжная, томительная связь длилась бесконечно ради секундного освобождения, ради последних судорог, когда безмысленный восторг вытеснял все, и он опускался на дрожащего горячего Ичимару.  
Успокаивалось дыхание. Оказывается, пальцы были сплетены с пальцами Гина, и он не сразу осознал это, не сразу дернулся, высвобождая руку. Оскорбительно было движение, но пальцы разжались, не выдавая обиды. Смолкли и соловьи, и кукушка, ни одна ветка не шевелилась в сумерках. А ночь была на исходе, и самые маленькие звезды уже угасали.   
\- В вашем саду есть и журавли? Я слышал шелест крыльев, когда шел к вам.  
\- Они прилетают иногда, не каждый год.   
Тонконогие журавли вили гнезда в тростниках, вверх по реке. Сквозь распахнутые крылья лился неверный белый свет. Когда-то они прилетали каждую весну и выходили навстречу Хисане по гравию и песку. Выгибая узкие шеи, они льнули с двух сторон, как дети, к ее маленьким ладоням. Аромат ее рукавов оставался на мягких перьях. Смерти они не видели, много дней они бродили по саду, ища ее, приподнимая головы на звук тихих шагов. Бьякуя свыкся и с их тоской. Из года в год все шло по заведенному порядку, снег сменялся цветением вишен, и седьмою ночью седьмой луны по сорочьим спинам перебегала к пастуху прядущая принцесса. Только ирисов не было в Сейретее, они росли на Алых полях за руконгайскими стенами, и летом трава от них была красна, как вода в реке - от кленовых листьев.   
\- Как быстро проходит время и как странно, что мы с вами до сих пор не наскучили друг другу.   
\- Это не имеет отношения к скуке. Я даю вам то, что потребно вам, вы - то, что потребно мне.  
\- Значит, держит только тело?  
\- Так чаще всего и бывает, и я думаю, что вы притворяетесь, будто не знаете этого.  
\- Мимолетный друг, ведь все обман...  
\- Что это? Стихи? Какой нелепый ритм.  
\- Если может быть, что навсегда ты меня оставишь, не услышишь голоса зовущего, не вспомнишь...  
\- Этот летний вечер?  
\- Ну вот, что ж вы притворялись, будто не знаете?   
\- Я лишь попробовал угадать. Скоро рассветет, вам лучше уйти.  
Предутренний холодеющий ветер сметал сливовые цветы, на палец вознося их над землей. В розовом дыме стояли деревья, под круглыми листьями спала река. Гин узил глаза лениво и сонно, весна только начиналась, еще тяжко было откинуть одеяло и подняться с нагретой постели. Под белой лисьей шкурой оставался озноб, и всякий раз он ежился по-человечески от свежести, убегая прочь.   
\- Мне жаль вас.  
\- Я не ослышался ли?  
\- Мне жаль вас. Вы никому не можете принести счастья, даже себе. Кажется, я понял, что вы за оборотень. Вы - воздушная лисица.  
\- Это значит, что хуже меня никого и на свете нет. Но разве это не чудесно?  
Лиса из персикового сада превращалась в пруд, лиса с северного побережья превращалась в голубую хризантему. А Ичимару изгибал летящий хвост и ступал неслышно, окуная черные лапы в пыль. Он не умел превращаться в мертвое. "Ведь наша беда, - говорил он с улыбкой, с издевкой, - в том, что мы всегда чересчур серьезны. Мы даже зло творим совершенно серьезно, и однажды нам это выйдет боком". Улыбайтесь, - читал Бьякуя в бессмысленных его словах, - не любите ничего и улыбайтесь. И сквозь слишком яркое, слишком юное раздражение думал, что расстанется с Гином как можно скорее, ведь в его доме случилось достаточно несчастий.  
\- Может быть, мне следовало бы, вернувшись домой, прислать вам письмо, привязанное к ветке глицинии.  
\- Глицинии еще не зацвели, и вам это прекрасно известно.  
\- Жаль, такой прелестный обычай. И вы бы прислали мне письмо в ответ.   
\- Та эпоха давно закончилась.  
\- Но не для вас, Кучики-тайчо, не для вас.   
По круглому мостику лис шел обратно в туман. Ледяное прозрачное небо таяло на востоке, пар оседал на плитах. А там, где днем текли солнечные пятна, едва пробивалась мокрая трава. Лис шел к опустевшему городу, без снега белому, в пятом часу утра, в начале марта. Позади горели камелии, и очарованный, журавлиный остров тонул в рассвете все глубже и глубже.


End file.
